Feel the Love
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto confiesa a Sasuke que le gusta por acccidente y el azabache siente lo mismo, pero no sabe expresarse con palabras, así que lo demuestra. Hard Yaoi Mayores de 16


Había una gran fiesta en la casa de Kakashi. La mayoría estaba borracha o dormida. Naruto había tenido sus copitas de sake, estaba más animado que nunca, así que decidió meterse al closet y salir para asustar a las personas que pasaban por el corredor, sin embargo, pasó media hora, no había nadie que pasara por ahí. Resignado, salió del closet, justo en ese momento pasaba un joven azabache de ojos del mismo color:

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Naruto asustado haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara, pero éste no gritó, solo se quedó mirándolo con cara de what.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó el pelinegro tranquilamente.

—Ja, ja, ja, es que me escondí en el armario para asustar a los que pasaran por aquí —dijo Naruto —. Pero al parecer el que salió asustado soy yo.

—Eres tan bruto como siempre —dijo el pelinegro con superioridad.

—¡¿A quién llamas bruto?!

—Bruto y sordo.

Enojado, el rubio alzó los puños y se aventó contra Sasuke. El Uchiha no se quedó atrás y también se alistó para golpearlo, pero al igual que Naruto tomó sake, no estaba acostumbrado, tambaleó con torpeza y cayó sobre Naruto. Naruto perdió el equilibrio por el peso del mayor y juntos se fueron dentro del armario y las puertas se cerraron abruptamente dejándolos en el pequeño espacio en la oscuridad. El closet era tan pequeño que sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada rato:

—No me manosees, idiota —dijo Naruto como Sasuke golpeaba la puerta para tratar de salir sin éxito.

—Eres tú el que me toca, quítate, baboso —dijo el mayor —. ¿Por qué no se abre la puerta?

—De seguro se movió el seguro de afuera por el jaleo ¡y estamos atrapados! —gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos —. No quiero pasar la noche contigo.

—Yo tampoco, esperemos que se den cuenta que nos desaparecimos para que nos busquen y liberen —dijo Sasuke —. Mientras tanto, vete a tu esquina.

Naruto gruñó y fue a la "esquina", apenas se movió un centímetro lejos de Sasuke, el armario en serio era estrecho. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, lo único que oyeron fue el respiro del uno y del otro. Y el calor empezó a inundarlos lento y fuerte.

—¿Por qué no rompemos el closet? —preguntó Naruto.

—El maestro Kakashi se enojará con nosotros; contigo por estúpido y conmigo por estar con un estúpido.

El silencio volvió y fue interrumpido por lágrimas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Estoy llorando, ¿no oyes? Y dices que el sordo soy yo.

—Lloras porque por fin has descubierto lo estúpido que eres.

—¡Lloro porque eres malo conmigo! —gritó el rubio —. Siempre trato de agradarte, de que te fijes en mí, de que me aceptes desde el primer día que nos vimos, pero siempre eres frío, me tratas mal, me ignoras...

—No te creas tan especial, soy así con todos.

—No entiendes...

—¿Qué no entiendo?

—Olvídalo, no entiendes.

—¿Ves? Eres un idiota, trato de hablar contigo y sales con olvídalo. Con todas tus tonterías no dejas que caigas bien. ¿No te da vergüenza hacer el ridículo por todas partes? Odio estar contigo, ni sé por dónde empezar... —dijo el azabache pensativo.

—¡Me gustas! —interrumpió el menor de un grito harto de que Sasuke lo tratara mal —. ¡Me gustas! ¿Ya me vas a dejar en paz? ¿Estás feliz? ¡Soy un idiota como dices! Enamorarme de alguien tan cruel.

—No me salgas con otra de tus estúpidas bromas.

—¿Me ves reír? —preguntó Naruto volviendo a llorar con ganas —.Si fuera broma no me sentiría así.

Pasó una semana entera, Sasuke y Naruto solo se veían en los entrenamientos y pruebas, pero luego se evitaban, al menos el rubio lo hacía. Al final Sakura los escuchó discutir en el closet y los sacó, Sasuke nunca dijo nada con la confesión del siete colas, y Naruto ahora que estaba sobrio se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, ahora le daba vergüenza mirar a Sasuke o hablarle, pensaba que éste lo odiaba más.

Esa noche había mucha lluvia, Sasuke estaba con gripa desde hacía días, pero había pretendido estar bien, hasta ese momento, sentía que ya no podía más, apretó los puños y se esforzó por ir a su cuarto, sin embargo, sus rodillas se debilitaron y se desplomó contra el piso. El golpe fue tan duro que llamó la atención de Ino, ella pasaba por ahí y gritó preocupada antes de correr hacia él y tomarlo en brazos y lo escoltó a la habitación. Sasuke estaba medio consciente, podía ver el pelo rubio de l chica y sus ojos hermosos, entonces se desmayó por el calor abrumador le subía hasta la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó, encontró varias hierbas y medicina junto a la cama. Se levantó, llevaba un pijama en vez de su camiseta azul y shorts, fue al baño y encontró su ropa en la canasta de ropa sucia, estaba cubierta de vómito, en algún momento de la noche el pelinegro estaba tan enfermo que echó para afuera todo lo que comió. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha, después fue a buscar a Ino para darle las gracias, la recordaba llevarlo a su habitación.

Ino estaba entrenando con Hinata cuando apareció el Uchiha, ella emocionada al verlo corrió hacia él.

—¡Sasuke, me alegro de verte mejor! —gritó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. Vine a agradecerte por eso —dijo él —. Me llevaste a mi cuarto y me diste medicina.

—Mmm, la verdad yo solo te llevé, Sakura trajo la medicina, pero el que te la suministró fue Naruto. Él te cambió, cuidó de ti, pasó la noche vigilando que no se te subiera más la temperatura, dándote agua y hablándote...

—Naruto sama es tan gentil —dijo Hinata en su mundo como Sasuke se quedó en shock, no sabía qué decir a eso, no esperaba que el rubio lo cuidara después de haberse ignorado durante días.

—De todas formas, gracias —dijo él a Ino y se fue.

Volvió a la casa y se tropezó con Naruto en el pasillo.

—No huyas —dijo Sasuke persiguiendo al rubio que se viró a la dirección contraria.

—¡No huyo! No tengo miedo de nada —dijo Naruto como avanzó con más rapidez.

—Maldita seas, solo quiero darte las gracias por haberme cuidado toda la noche. Sé que vomité y todo... Lamento haberte dado problemas...

—De nada —dijo el menor sin siquiera encararlo.

—Esto no puede ser por siempre —dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo —. Dijiste que te gusto, no puedes fingir que no pasó nada.

—Tú puedes y yo también, además, estaba tomado, no deberías tomarme en serio —dijo el pequeño con una risa nerviosa.

—¿O sea no te gusto? —preguntó Sasuke con un dejo sombrío y el semblante arrugado.

—No me gustas, bromeaba —dijo Naruto riéndose a carcajadas.

—Te odio —dijo Sasuke fríamente —, porque me gustas —confesó inexpresivo.

—Ahora eres el que bromea —dijo Naruto con amargura a pesar de su sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió la boca, sus labios tembló, no sabía cómo decirle que no era broma. Siempre era indiferente y frío, porque no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, pero lo que sentía por el rubio era real. Todos los días a su lado sentía que su vida no era tan miserable con el ojiazul, sus bromas y ánimos lo inspiraba, su apoyo y su amistad lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo. Quería decirle todo eso y más al Uzumaki, pero no era capaz, simplemente no sabía cómo expresarse de la forma correcta.

Entonces su mano reaccionó por cuenta propia y tomó al rubio con rudeza del mentón y lo besó. Naruto retrocedió en sorpresa como sentía los cálidos labios del otro contra los suyos, se estrelló contra la pared, Sasuke aprovechó para tomarlo delos hombros para evitar que se escapara al mismo tiempo que profundizó el beso. Naruto gimió entreabriendo la boca y el pelinegro aprovechó para darle un beso francés.

De repente oyeron pasos, esperanzado, Naruto pensó que Sasuke lo soltaría, pero el pelinegro lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia un closet que estaba en medio del pasillo y se metieron juntos.

—¿Qué haces, Sa... Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto asustado de que la relación de ellos empeoraran y no hubiera marcha atrás.

Como respuesta, éste lo beso por tercera vez con el mismo fervor. Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, la oscuridad del estrecho armario hacía que sus sentidos fueran más sensibles. Las manos de Sasuke fueron por su sudadera, le quitó la chaqueta y luego metió la mano bajo la camiseta. Las manos de Sasuke eran cálidas como su boca, lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos despacio desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, le besó el cuello con chupetones dejándolo pequeñas marcas rojas, después le besó y presionó la frente contra la suya.

—También estoy enamorado de ti —dijo Sasuke por lo bajo contra la boca del menor, sus respiros se oían agitados, aunque estaban a oscuras, Naruto sintió que podía ver la mirada oscura del mayor, un brillo de deseo y pasión —. ¿Puedo continuar?

Naruto lo tomó con firmeza del rostro y lo besó, por primera vez tomaba la iniacitiva, aquello era mejor respuesta que un sí, introdujo la lengua a la boca de Sasuke comenzando una batalla húmeda y caliente. Al mismo tiempo Naruto llevó las manos al último botón de la camisa del pelinegro y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y en la oscuridad le tocó el pecho, como estaban encerrados, Sasuke sudaba y estaba caliente por la excitación, gimió ante los dedos del menor por su cuerpo. Naruto llevó los dedos hasta los pantalones del pelinegro y éste excitado le siguió los movimientos, llevó las manos hacia los pantalones del rubio y como si estuvieran sincronizados introdujeron las manos en los briefs del uno y del otro y lanzaron varios suspiros y gemidos de éxtasis. Se bajaron los pantalones mutuamente y sus miembros erectos y calientes se rozaron entre ellos, Sasuke agarró su miembro y el de Naruto y empezó a bajar y subir los dedos por ellos. Naruto se cubrió la boca y se mordió unos dedos, le gustaba mucho la sensación de su hombría contra el de Sasuke y los dedos de éste recorriéndolo con pujanza, estaba en el nirvana.

Sasuke gemía contra la piel de su nuevo amante al mismo tiempo que aceleró la masturbación de los miembros y en un santiamén se corrieron, sus venidas bañaron sus miembros.

—Espera —gimoteó Naruto con las rodillas temblorosas por el orgasmo que lo atacaba, apartó levemente a Sasuke y se arrodilló ante él, tomó el miembro húmedo y aún erguido en sus manos, estaba muy sonrojad por lo que iba a hacer, pero quería darle placer a Sasuke como éste le dio. Nervioso, porque nunca había hecho aquello, rozó los labios contra la punta del miembro, el pelinegro se movió encantado porla sensación, Naruto se relamió los labios e introdujo el miembro del mayor y comenzó a chuparlo con hambre. Sasuke estaba tan caliente que se vino nuevamente, esa vez contra la cara del menor, Naruto lanzó un quejido de sorpresa como se limpió la cara y miró hacia arriba —. Aún... estas... estas... duro —dijo sonrojado e impresionado.

—Bueno... He esperado mucho por esto... —dijo Sasuke y lo levantó a su altura y le agarró el miembro —. Tú también lo estás —dijo apretándole el miembro juguetonamente.

—¿Puedes entrar en mí?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... Pene... penetrarme... —dijo Naruto vacilante al mismo tiempo que su respiración aceleró, no podía creer que pidió aquello al Uchica, éste debía pensar que estaba loco o que era un pervertido.

—Claro —dijo él con un tono dulce y amable, aunque apasionado contra el oído del menor, lo puso de cara contra el muro del armario sin soltarle el miembro, lo masajeó para darle placer y con cuidado metió su hombría en el interior virgen del rubio. Naruto lanzó varios gritos de dolor y llevó la mano hacia atrás para coger el pedazo de miembro del pelinegro que aún no entraba en su interior —. Lo sacaré, aún no estás listo —dijo preocupado por el dolor en el otro, pero al moverse un poquito hizo que Naruto gritara más de dolor.

—Esperemos... un momento... y...

Sasuke lo interrumpió con un beso en la nuca arrebatándole un gimoteo de dolor y placer, sacó el miembro y lo presionó contra el medio de los glúteos y lo frotó como un juego previo, Naruto simplemente gemía ante los roces, y después de un rato, el mismo zorro tomó el miembro de Sasuke y lo llevó al interior de sí, el pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro de placer ante la estrechez del menor, lo tomó de las cinturas y comenzó a embestirlo con frenesí y hechizado, Naruto le seguía con movimientos de caderas hacia atrás pidiendo por más. Y en un acto de fuerza, Sasuke le levantó una delas piernas a los lados y lo penetró con más fuerza. Naruto ahogó los gemidos y hundió la cara contra el brazo para no caer ante las embestidas del otro, Sasuke entraba y salía con potencia, su hombría parecía endurecerse más ante lo angosto que era el interior del rubio, aquello placer era real, no se comparaba con los sueños húmedos o las veces que se había tocado en la ducha al pensar en Naruto, se inclinó golpeando la punta contra el punto especial de éste. La excitación y placer era tanta que Naruto se vino violentamente, no pensaba que antes había echado tanto líquido, pero ahí estaba, viniéndose como nunca mientras que el mayor seguía taladrando sin compasión, lo cogió durante varios minutos haciéndolo venirse otra vez, entonces cuando el rubio pensaba que iba a desfallecerse ahí mismo por la forma como lo penetraba, Sasuke expulsó su esencia dentro del ojiazul sin aviso, aquello era sorpresivo y extraño, Naruto mordió el labio inferior como los músculos de su interior se contraían, sus piernas temblaban, Sasuke lo rodeó por el estómago, lo mantuvo abrazado con el miembro dentro, podía sentir el temblor del mayor, había tenido el mejor clímax de su vida. Más tarde, retiró despacio el miembro de Naruto, éste se movió tambaleante y un poco de la leche del ojinegro resbaló por sus muslos.

Sasuke desnudo abrió las puertas del armario y salió de un salto.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó el siete colas en shock —. ¡Nos pueden ver desnudos! ¡Eres el que me avergüenza!

—No hay nadie, todos están en un entrenamiento especial.

—¡Demonios! Voy tarde —dijo el menor preocupado saliéndose del closet.

—Ya no vamos a alcanzarlos, ¿así que por qué no vamos a los termales? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisita traviesa al mismo tiempo que lo detuvo por la muñeca.

—Pero vamos a perdernos el entrenamiento.

—Vamos, necesitas una buena bañada —dijo Sasuke mirando con lujuria los muslos de Naruto, estaban cubiertos de su esencia.

Ahora que estaban a la luz del pasillo, Naruto veía claramente el cuerpo escultural de Sasuke, también estaba cubierto de esencias y sudor ¡y su miembro seguía de pie!

—No lo sé, con lo de antes ya fue suficiente —dijo Naruto tratando de huir.

—No digas eso, mientras más lo hagamos menos te dolerá —dijo Sasuke y lo arrastró hacia los termales.


End file.
